Is this love?
by Hetalia.ever
Summary: Havana s mother died when she was little and her father, Cuba, has left her. She has been living with Spain and his family for years now. But what happens when she has to move in with America? Will she start to develop feelings or just want to go home?


Havana Fanfiction  
>Chapter One: "And so I ended up with you."<p>

It was a quiet evening at Spain's house, seven-year-old Havana was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner.  
>"Vana!" called Spain from his room.<br>Alarmed, Havana ran up the stairs and into his room to find Spain sitting on his bed with his phone at hand.  
>"What's wrong Spain?"<br>"Vana….. I'm so sorry…"  
>"What? What happened?"<br>"Starting next week, you will be living with America"  
>"But I don't want to live with America; I want to stay here, with you!"<br>"I know Vana, I know….. You can still visit" He put his hand on her head.  
>"BUT I WANT TO STAY HERE!" She started crying.<br>"How about you get some sleep, America is coming to meet you tomorrow."  
>"FINE! If you don't want me here anymore, then, WHATEVER!"<br>"Vana-"  
>Before he could finish, she ran to her room crying. Spain knew that following her would be useless; she'd locked herself in her room and would not let anyone in.<br>I'm sorry Vana, America will be able to give everything that I can't.

The next morning…  
>"Have no fear, the HERO is here!" America exclaimed when he arrived.<br>"Hey, America" Madrid had opened the door. "SPAIN, AMERICA'S HERE!"  
>"Oh... Hi, sorry but Havana won't open her door, she locked herself in that room all night" said Spain in a worried manner.<br>"Well that won't do!" complained America. "Can you show me where her room is?"  
>"Sure." said Spain. He led America to Havana's room.<br>"Here, this is her room"  
>"OK!" exclaimed America with a big grin on his face.<br>He began to knock on the door, while Spain stood there wondering what he was doing. He kept on knocking until Havana gave up and opened the door. (The trick was to annoy her until she opened the door)  
>"WHAT!" she shouted, and then saw the guy standing in front of her wasn't Spain, She blushed slightly. He's so cute, she thought.<br>"W-w-who are y-you?" she asked.  
>"Havana, this is America" said Spain.<br>"That's America?" she couldn't believe it, he didn't look old enough to take care of a child.  
>"Yep, that's me" exclaimed America giving the girl a smile.<br>"Whatever" she looked away blushing.  
>"Awww, she's shy" he said patting her head.<br>"No I'm not, and DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.  
>"So America, when do you want to pick her up?" Spain changed the subject.<br>"Mmmm, Monday is going to be great" he said.  
>"Hey Havana, why don't you go pack?" said Spain while Havana closed the door of her room again.<br>America and Spain went downstairs silently.  
>"I'm so sorry about Havana's behaviour; she's not usually like this."<br>"Nah dude, it's no problem"  
>"Anyways, you can come pick her up Monday morning"<br>"Ok, Sweet! I have to get going, now"  
>"Alright, see you Monday then." Spain lead America to the door and when he was gone,<br>"VANA!"  
>Havana heard him from her room and ran downstairs. "Is he gone?"<br>"Yes, he's gone...Why would you act like that?"  
>"Easy, I don't want to go with him"<br>"Did you start packing?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Good!"  
>"Well, I'm going to my room"<br>A couple of minutes after, Madrid went to Havana's room (Well, she didn't knock, she just kind of... ENTERED)  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I just wanted to say goodbye."  
>"I'm not leaving for another two days"<br>"I know, but it just feels like the right thing to do" said Madrid while looking though Havana's stuff.  
>"Hey! Stop that! And since when do you do the right thing?"<br>"Yeah, that's true." Madrid smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that, I'm kind of going to miss you."  
>"I'll miss you too; you're like a sister to me"<br>"Well, mmm, yeah...You better get some rest, I'll go now"  
>As Madrid walked out Havana said. "Thank you, 'Drid"<br>Madrid nodded then left the room.

**~*Monday*~**  
>*Knock knock*<br>_Mmmm? He's here already? Well I guess it's time to go._  
>"Spain!", called Havana.<br>"I'm coming!"  
>"Good morning, America." said Spain, still half asleep.<br>"MORNING!" America gave them a smile. "Well, come on. Let's go."  
>No one said anything; Havana nodded and hugged Spain and Madrid goodbye. She followed America to his car and got in. They were already in the car ready to leave, when Havana looked back at the house and saw Spain and Madrid standing outside, waving goodbye. She waved, and then looked away.<br>"We can stop to get something to eat, if you want" said America looking at Havana.  
><em>That'd be nice<em>  
>"No, it's fine", said Havana.<br>America kept driving, neither of them said a word the entire time.


End file.
